Daughter of Troy
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: SEQUEL TO SON OF NEPTUNE.When the Gigantomachy is finally over the heroes are ready to relax.However,when a dead friend of theirs comes back and kicks starts The Trojan War war, they're in over their heads.Can they stop the war beforew it starts?
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Troy**

A FANFICTION BY S122355

SEQUEL TO SON OF NEPTUNE

**1. WHEN THINGS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE**

Jason woke up in the Jupiter Barrack. It was lonely, ever since Gwen had died. He left her bunk in the same condition, keeping the dust and cobwebs from settling. Today was special; it was the Summer Solstice which meant the annual visit to Camp Half-Blood. Well, not annual yet, this was the very first. He couldn't wait to see Piper and his friends. Reyna had joined the Huntresses and Hazel and Dakota couldn't really relate to what he was experiencing. Bobby had gotten himself kicked out of Legion 1 owing to the fact that he let one of his siblings to close to the fire and...well nothing good happened. He was now in Legion 3 to work on his responsibility.

He hoped nothing bad would happen. He remembered Gwen's warning about the Trojan War but he didn't exactly see how it would happen. Then Lupa announced they would be heading off. They were planning on getting there by air so they would be arriving in different intervals, so they wouldn't attract too many monsters to the airport. Legion 1, now only 3 people, would be heading out first. Leo and Hazel had forged a long distance relationship and had iris-messaged each other every night for the past year. Same with him and Piper, he couldn't wait to see her. He felt a little jealous of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase because they went to the same camp.

'I can't wait to see Leo!' squealed Hazel in delight.

'I can't wait to see Piper,' replied Jason, 'I wish we could see them more than once a year. I bet we could do it on the Winter Solstice as well, except that the campers take a yearly trip to Mount Olympus.'

'I wonder what Olympus looks like?' Dakota asked, 'Maybe we can go with Annabeth and Percy.'

'Why would they be at Olympus?' wondered Jason.

'Because, Annabeth's the new architect after Olympus was destroyed from the Titan War. She has to go back and see how her works going. Percy tags along to see his father and Hermes.'

'Why Hermes?' asked Hazel.

'I think Hermes likes Percy, after his son died, Luke Castellan, he treat Percy like he was Luke. You know Luke's story right?' Dakota asked. They nodded. Luke was one of Gwen's friends. He heard how he had turned traitor. He had also saved them by sacrificing himself. He didn't know the details, but apparently Hermes knew his destiny but couldn't tell Luke. Those made Luke grow to resent him.

'Hey guys,' a voice said, 'How are you?'

They all jumped and Hazel had shrieked a little. Turning they saw Reyna in a wall of mist. An iris-message.

'Jeez, don't do that!' Jason complained.

'Sorry, Thalia wanted to send you the message, but Lady Diana needed her. We'll be arriving at Camp Half-Blood around the same time as you, so be ready for a game of capture the flag. The usual campers against Hunters. Apparently they do it every time the Hunters visit and the Hunters always win.' Reyna gloated.

'Yeah, well this time they're going to have help from Legion 1.' Dakota countered.

'Don't forget, I'm in Legion 1 along with Thalia. So it's anyone's game. Oh, Diana is calling, see you at camp.

When they landed and arrived at Camp Half-Blood everyone was there to greet them. Piper ran up to Jason and kissed him. Same with Leo and Hazel.

'Hey man, how are you doing?' Percy came up arm in arm with Annabeth.

'I'm fine; Thalia said the Hunters are going to be here. Where are they?' asked Jason.

'Oh, they'll be here any minute. Why don't you put your stuff in your cabins?' Percy said. 'Jason come with me and Annabeth can bring Dakota to the Apollo Cabin and show Hazel the Athena Cabin.'

They all headed off to their cabins. Percy walked silently over to the cabins. A lot of people, mostly little kids, were staring at Percy.

'Wow, man you're a legend!' Jason exclaimed.

'What you think they're only looking at me. You're Jason, the Roman who helped free Hera. As for Leo, he's been getting so much attention for being a fire user; I'm surprised it doesn't go to his head. As for Piper she's been getting a lot of date requests.' Jason froze. Percy laughed, 'Don't worry, she's declined them all.'

Jason relaxed at those words. 'Where is she anyway? I only saw her when I first came.'

'Oh, she needed to go on a quest to retrieve a tool from Hephaestus's Workshop. She let Mitchell and Lacy go with her. She wanted them to be qualified enough so that Drew wouldn't take over the cabin if she died.' Percy explained.

Jason had been looking forward to seeing her and now she might not be back in time to see him at all. They arrived at the Zeus Cabin. Jason didn't feel like he was on enemy ground anymore. Instead he just felt like he was visiting a friend's house. He looked behind him and saw Percy waiting outside.

'I'm going to see Annabeth, want to come?' Percy offered.

'Sure.' Jason dropped his stuff under the alcove and ran after Percy. Percy was inside his cabin and dropped his stuff then he ran towards the Athena cabin.

Hazel, Dakota and Annabeth were laughing. 'Hey guys, Annabeth's invited us to go to Olympus tomorrow!' Hazel said, jumping up and down with delight.

'Great! You'll never see anything like it. It looks even better than the first time I went now that Annabeth is the new architect.' Percy said, 'It has to be better than our visit during the summer.' Percy and Annabeth winced. Jason remembered that in the summer they were fighting Kronos. Olympus must've looked horrible.

'Come on, let's go find Leo, I think he's at the forge.' Annabeth said.

Turns out, Leo wasn't at the forge or the arena. He wasn't anywhere at camp. They asked Jake Mason who said he went out to the woods.

'Of course, he must be at the bunker!' Jason exclaimed. They headed off into the woods. When they arrived at the bunker, they could here Leo inside. They walked in and there was Leo next to a _Cyclopes_.

**2. NEW FRIENDS**

Jason didn't think, he just charged at the Cyclopes. Then out of nowhere the handle of a sword came and hit him in the middle of his forehead, making him stumble backwards on the ground.

'What is that?' screamed Dakota. Hazel and she had their knives drawn.

Percy had his sword out in front of the Cyclops, facing them not it. '_He _is my half-brother Tyson.' He said annoyed.

'Oh.' Jason got up embarrassed.

'Hello, my big brother has told me about you.' Tyson said. He was wearing a gigantic camp T-shirt. He had brown scraggly hair and peanut butter in his teeth.

'Sorry about before.' Hazel said. 'Hi Leo!'

'Hey everyone!' Leo announced. 'Meet my new buddy Tyson. He can make anything!'

Tyson blushed, 'Was nothing. I just helped fire boy make shield.' He gestured to a wristwatch behind him.

'Hey, is that the wristwatch that I threw a Kampê?' Percy burst out.

'No, I made this for some other camper, but it looks the same. You want a new one? Tyson told me about your old one.' Leo replied.

'Wow, thanks man.' Percy said.

'Come on, you helped us defeat the giants last year so it's only fair.' Leo said.

They headed out towards the arena where Percy needed to teach sword fighting. He was the best sword fighter and he was invincible so no one could hurt him.

'See you at lunch' Percy said. They walked towards the cabins. Jason wondered if Gwen would've liked it here. Stop, he told himself. Thinking of her is only going to make it worse. But for the rest of the day he spent thinking about what Gwen would've liked. At dinner he sat alone at the Zeus table and imagined Gwen sitting and laughing with him in Latin, like they had before they set off.

A hunting horn sounded. Annabeth and Percy looked up at each other. Then Chiron announced that the Hunters were finally here. Out of the shadows they came, melding into forms of girls with silvery clothes and bows strapped to their backs.

Thalia ran up to Percy and Annabeth and gave them a hug. Then she walked over to the Zeus Table and gave Jason a hug.

'Sorry we're late, we ran into a band of dracaenae. Don't worry they're taken care of.' Thalia said brushing off Jason's concern. She looked exactly the way she had before. Jason was the same height now. Thinking if that now he was technically older than her since she stopped aging.

Then Reyna came up and shook his hand. He felt pretty awkward so he didn't say anything.

'It's nice to see you.' She said.

'You too,' he replied.

'Way to break the ice,' Annabeth teased. 'Come on, we need to get ready for the game. Jason, don't go giving our strategy out just because she's your sister. Everyone will murder you, starting with me.'

Jason knew she was probably joking but when he looked in her eyes he couldn't help but feel a little scared. He backed up a little. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

'You attempt to harm him and it will be the last thing you ever do.' Thalia said, to everyone's amusement.

**3. FIRST TIME**

Annabeth gave the rundown to the campers. Jason and Percy would guard the flag. Annabeth would sneak over and take the flag. Everyone else was in charge of keeping the hunters busy, especially Thalia.

Everyone got ready. When the conch horn blew Percy and Jason went to work setting defences around them. Percy put a river of water around them so that if any of them stepped in they would be washed off their feet.

'Are you okay? You seem a little down,' Percy asked.

'I was just thinking about Gwen and what she said about the Trojan War. I wonder if she would have liked how we aligned ourselves.' Jason sighed.

Percy's positive attitude faded. He looked down, 'I don't exactly know how it will happen. Maybe it will happen after our time.'

'Gwen said it would happen soon. I don't want the gods to separate us again. Piper and Leo are Greek! I would never get to see them again!'

Percy started to respond when a hunter came out of the woods, it wasn't Thalia. The girl had pale white skin and black hair. Her eyes were black as well. They readied their weapons. The girl stepped in the circle of water. The water immediately swept her off her feet. Percy made the water curl around her like chains, trapping her in the creek.

'Nice, I didn't know you could do that.' Jason said.

Percy shrugged, 'You can manipulate water into almost anything.'

The girl was completely losing it. She was screaming so loudly eventually Percy made another water tentacle wrap around her mouth, just enough that she couldn't talk but she could breath.

'What is up with her?' Jason wondered. The girl was still obviously trying to scream like the water was burning her. No other Hunters came.

Then they heard elated screams. They saw Annabeth running towards the border with Dakota and Hazel trailing, defending her from any arrows. When she ran into friendly territory everyone cheered. All the Hunters gave dirty looks except Thalia who probably wondered why they had to win when she was a hunter, why not before.

Percy let the water fall back into the creek, releasing the girl. She immediately started screaming again. Everyone stopped and stared. The girl was turning into some kind of monster. The water must have made her transform back into what she originally did looked like.

The figure standing in front of them was a monster, one so hideous it Jason could barely stand to look at it. However when you looked closely, you could see that it might have been human once.

'The gods have forsaken me, you shall destroy each other, the apple of discord shall be placed, Helen shall return!' the creature wailed in a voice that was as cold as steel, 'You should have heeded the warning your sister gave you.' It said to Jason in a voice that made peoples skin crawl. Jason was frozen as it turned its eyes, black as midnight, on him. It gave him visions of carnage, all his friends lying dead on the ground. The spirit of Gwen saying you should have been a better leader.

Then a blade sliced through the creature, which smiled and disappeared. Percy stood there looking shaken holding his sword out. It was all too much and Jason blacked out.

**4. QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

Jason woke up in the infirmary with a splitting headache. His dream had been horrible, with a city burning and screaming still echoing through his head. When he finally looked around he saw Percy walking up to him holding a glass of nectar.

'Are you okay? You blacked out after the creature disappeared.' Percy stated. Jason was surprised at how much concern there was in his voice. He didn't know they card that much about him.

'What...what was that thing?' he stammered.

'We don't know. We're going to have a council meeting as soon as you feel up to it.'

'I'm okay, I think.' Jason through back his covers and got out of bed. The moment he put his weight on his feet his legs gave out. Percy just managed to catch him before he fell on his face.

'Whoa. Drink this nectar before you try to stand up again.' Percy said as he eased Jason back to the bed. The nectar tasted different than before. Before it had tasted like chocolate cake. Now it tasted like a cocktail. Then he realized it tasted like the cocktail Gwen used to make for him.

'Why do you care so much?' Jason asked Percy.

'Because you're like my brother. You did so much to help me so I will help you. We've been through a lot together so why would I want you to die?' Percy responded. 'You know what? Come to my cabin. The council can wait a little longer.'

'That reminds me, how long was I out?' Jason asked.

'Almost a day. We've been taking shifts to watch you. It would be Leo's turn but he got too excited watching you when you started to stir and he almost burned the Big House down. So I took over.' At that Jason noticed the walls looked burned and blackened.

Jason was speechless. 'A whole day! Is anyone else here from Legion Camp?'

'Yeah, Legion 2 has arrived and Legion 3 is coming tomorrow around noon.

They headed into Percy's cabin. It looked the same as before except this time it had a saltwater fountain with drachmas glowing at the bottom. The mist made a rainbow, perfect for Iris-messaging.

'That wasn't there before.' Jason stated.

'Yeah, my dad sent it to me after… how did you know that?' Percy looked up, well down because he was taller than Jason, into Jason's eyes.

'Thalia showed it to me when you were missing.' He stammered. He found that meeting the emerald eyes was harder than he had originally thought.

Percy shrugged then turned his attention back to the fountain. Jason breathed out. Percy took a drachma and through it in.

'Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Piper McLean, somewhere in America.' To Jason's surprise the mist started to shimmer and he saw an image of Piper, Lacy and Mitchell camping in the woods. In the background he thought he saw a mountain.

'Piper!' Jason shouted. All of them turned and stared into the mist. Piper's eyes widened.

'Jason! I'm sorry I didn't have time to say goodbye! Annabeth told me about that monster girl thing. Are you okay?' Piper said. Lacy and Mitchell leaned closer to hear what he said in response.

'He's fine, just a little shaken. We're holding a council meeting after we're done talking to you.' Percy came to the rescue.

'Oh, that's good.' Piper's features relaxed.

'So how's your quest going?' Jason asked.

'It's actually going fine. We know where we're going, we've only ran into a few monsters that were really easy to defeat. Our next hurdle is going to be convincing Hephaestus to actually take one of his tools. We're hoping because Leo is our friend, he might go easy on us.' Lacy said enthusiastically.

'Anyway, we need to get moving soon. Hope you feel well Jason. Bye Percy!' Mitchell said as he walked out of view. Lacy got up as well.

'Looks like our time's up. Iris-message me soon. Bye guys!' Piper said as she waved her hand through the mist cutting off the connection.

'Well, looks like we can't hold off going to the council much longer.' They walked out of the Poseidon Cabin.

'I hope my dad doesn't get mad at me for letting you in my cabin. You know since Zeus and Poseidon are rivals.' Percy stated.

'Yeah, me too. I'd rather not get on the bad side of the god of the sea.' Percy chuckled. As they walked side by side towards the Big House Jason was thinking he wouldn't mind having Percy as a big brother.

**5. WARNINGS**

Inside the rec room, Clarisse was sharpening her knife. Annabeth was getting into an argument with some girl, who was running the Aphrodite Cabin while Piper was gone, and Leo was jumping up and down with flames running over his clothes and Travis Stoll was trying to roast marshmallows over his head.

When Jason and Percy walked in everyone turned to stare at them.

'What took you so long?' demanded Annabeth.

'Jason had to iris-message Piper so she wouldn't worry too much and could focus on her quest.' Percy didn't mention the fact that it was his idea. Because then everyone would think he had forgotten about Piper. It was true but he didn't need to admit it.

Annabeth's gaze softened. Seeing as she could relate to the situation she didn't criticize.

'Chiron, what was that thing?' Percy asked.

'I believe it was Eris, goddess of Strife. Though what her business here is still unclear to me. Jason, what did she mean when she said you should have listened to Thalia's warning?' Chiron asked Jason.

'I didn't give him a warning. Not that I know of.' Thalia said.

'No, she meant Gwen. When we came back Nico summoned her ghost. She said that history will repeat and that our next challenge will come in the form of a rerun of the Trojan War.' Jason said, his eyes getting a little misty when he spoke about Gwen.

'I was there as well. That must have been why Eris was talking about an apple of discord and Helen returning. She was the one who caused the Trojan War in the first place!' Percy said.

'Wow, Seaweed Brain! I didn't know you knew so much.' Annabeth said. Jason had to stifle a laugh. She really did sound surprised.

'Just because I'm no child of Athena, it does not mean I'm stupid!' Percy shot back. Annabeth blushed. She couldn't think of a comeback that wouldn't get Percy mad.

Percy continued. 'How it's going to repeat I don't know. Though when the rest of the Romans get here we're going to have to be very careful not to get into too many fights with them. In case we ignite the old rivalry.

'Percy's right. Most of the Romans are only doing this for Gwendolyn, not because they want to make friends. If they decide it's not worth it they won't hesitate to turn against you.' Jason warned.

Everyone was silent until Clarisse said, 'If they try to attack camp, I'll volunteer the Ares kids to help defend ourselves.'

'Hopefully that won't be necessary.' Chiron said. He looked nervous. 'The Trojan War almost destroyed both groups. If that happened now, I don't know how much damage it would cause.'

'Why was she screaming when the water touched her?' Percy asked.

'Eris is the Olympians enemy. Poseidon probably did that so she would reveal her true form to us.' Chiron replied.

Jason couldn't help but wonder who the next Helen will be. 'Piper has Helen's dagger.' He turned to Annabeth, 'Where did you find it originally?'

Annabeth's eyes held a million ideas. 'Oh, a couple demigods a few years ago found it. Near San Francisco.'

'Where I guess would be where Troy is. Would Eris actually need to bring Helen back to life, or is someone else going to cause the same problems as Helen.' Jason voiced aloud.

No one could answer him.

'Well until the matter is solved, the council is dismissed.' Chiron said as he turned his back to them and trotted away.

**6. A HISTORY LESSON**

That night Jason dreamed he was standing beside four people. One was a shepherd; the other three were women of extraordinary beauty. The man held a glittering golden apple. On the apple was written "_For the Fairest"_. Jason realized that he was looking at a scene from just before the Trojan War began. When Paris was judging Venus, Juno and Minerva for the golden apple.

'Well, Paris, what is your decision?' Juno asked batting her eyelashes.

'I choose Venus.' Paris said. Venus jumped up and down while Minerva and Juno fumed.

'You have made an enemy mortal.' Minerva said. Juno nodded in agreement and they both disappeared.

'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my offer! I will bring Helen to you.' Venus promised as she too disappeared.

Jason's dream shifted to a palace, where on two thrones sat a man holding hands with an extremely beautiful woman. They didn't look older than Jason.

Then Venus appeared. 'Menelaus, may I borrow your wife for a moment?'

'Yes my lady.' The guy who must've been Menelaus bowed. 'Go Helen, I will wait here for you.' Helen followed Venus into another room.

'I have your hand promised to another. You shall go to Troy and find the prince.' Venus said.

'I am married to Menelaus. It would make me unfaithful.' Helen stated surprised.

'Do you wish to displease me?' Venus said her eyes starting to glow.

'No, my lady.' Helen said.

'Very well, let us be off.' Venus took Helen by the arm and they disappeared.

Menelaus came running in and on the floor was a scrap of cloth with Troy's crest on it. He gave a shout and charged out.

Jason woke up in his cabin underneath the alcove. He had seen the beginning of the Trojan War, when Venus took Helen away from Sparta. He couldn't believe how young the king and queen were. But he was sure they couldn't have been much older than 20. One other thing he was sure of was that Helen looked exactly like Gwen.

**7. WHAT SHE KNEW**

That morning at breakfast, Jason kept thinking about his dream. Thalia was sitting next to him instead of the Hunters today.

'Hey, what's up Fleecy?' Thalia asked.

'Fleecy?' Jason looked up into Thalia's grinning face.

'Hey, you know after Jason and the Golden Fleece. Anyway I guess it wouldn't really work because this time you didn't retrieve it.' Thalia amended.

Jason remembered that Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse had stolen it from Polyphemus. 'Right.' He mumbled.

'So what's wrong?' Thalia said.

'I keep wondering about the Trojan War. I don't want to be separated again.' Jason complained.

Thalia was about to respond when a golden deer trotted out into the mess hall. All the Hunters immediately started back to Cabin Eight to get their stuff.

Percy ran over and whispered, 'Go ask Reyna about what Gwen meant. Before she leaves.' Jason remembered Gwen saying that Reyna would answer his questions.

He ran up to her and pulled her to the side. All the Hunters immediately drew their bows at him. Thalia looked confused.

Reyna said, 'It's okay, just give me a few minutes.'

They walked to the edge of the forest, so that the other Hunters wouldn't hear. Jason told Reyna about his dream and what Gwen had said.

She frowned. 'All I know is that Gwen was fully Roman.'

'What do you mean by fully roman?' Jason asked.

'I mean that both sides of her family are roman. Her mortal parent is from a family originating from Troy. Her family is a mix of demigods. She would be half demigod even if her father was mortal. Her family, all the mortals are able to see through the Mist. She won't be fooled by any trick. Even the strongest mist wouldn't affect her, because of her heritage. Her family is really old.'

'How is that possible? I'm pretty sure Streaker isn't a very common last name.' Jason argued.

'Oh, that's not her real last name! She changed it when she came to camp. She didn't tell anyone her real last name so everyone just assumed it was Streaker.'

'Do you think it's possible that she's related to Helen and Paris?' Jason said.

'I thought no one else made it out of Troy except Aeneas.'

'I know but it's been three thousand years. Maybe the story has been messed up. Or because Helen's child would have been really young they didn't count her as a survivor.'

'You should call a council meeting about it. Tell Chiron. Because to start a Trojan War, you need a Helen, if Gwen is Helen's descendant, then she's supposed to kick start the war. Since she's dead maybe it won't happen.'

Thalia came out and said it was time to go. Giving Jason one last wave they melded back into the forest like they were never there.

**8. POSSIBITLITIES**

Jason immediately called the council. When they finally got together he told them of Gwen's lineage, and the possibility that the war might not be able to happen.

'If Gwen died, what did Eris mean about Helen returning? What if someone brought Gwen back to life?' Travis said.

Nico, who was at camp, suddenly said, 'What if that's the battle? If it's not between us and the Romans? What if Eris brought Gwen back? What if Luke and Andromeda wanted her with them?'

'You mean if it was us against the spirits of the dead.' Percy said. Nico nodded. Everyone was silent as that sank in.

'If we indeed get Gwen back it will mean that we are Troy.' Chiron said. 'It shall be us to lose.'

'But what would the apple of discord be?' Annabeth said.

'If the gods had an argument and asked one of us to judge, would they offer Gwen as a bribe?' Jason voiced.

'If a god really wanted to win, they wouldn't hesitate if it got your vote.' Annabeth replied.

'Annabeth and I are bringing Jason, Dakota and Hazel to Olympus today. Maybe we can inform them about Eris's plan. They trust us, sort of.' Percy said.

'Be careful, if they ask you to judge them it could end in catastrophe.' Chiron warned. 'Council dismissed. Percy be careful.' Jason wondered why Chiron only said Percy.

**9. OLYMPUS**

Annabeth and Percy ran out of camp to the multi eyed Argus. Jason wasn't exactly sure what was going on until they motioned for them to get in the car.

'What was that about?' Dakota asked.

'Oh, we needed a ride and Argus wasn't that thrilled to go out when Eris might be causing trouble.' Annabeth said.

'How did you convince him?' Jason asked.

'We told him you were the hero who saved Hera, his creator.' Percy said with a grin.

Minutes later the climbed out in front of the Empire State Building. Annabeth and Percy walked in with Jason, Dakota and Hazel trailing behind them. Percy walked over to doorman who gave them a security pass.

'Come on, let's go.' Percy said when he walked back to them. They all went into the elevator and Percy slipped the pass into the slot. A new button popped out and it said 600. Annabeth pressed it and they were zooming up listening to some horrible song.

'I knew I should have added that to my wish.' Percy said. Annabeth laughed. As the elevator finally stopped and they stepped out Jason was completely stunned. There in front of him were collections of Greek Temples and statues. It was bigger than Aeolus's Palace. There was an entire mountain top over the Empire State Building.

Hazel's eyes were glazed over and Dakota was in a state of shock.

'You know Annabeth designed it all.' Percy said. That snapped Jason and the others back to reality.

'You designed it all?' Hazel said in wonder.

'Yeah, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get every gods' suggestions in there.' Annabeth said. 'Come on, let's go visit our parents.

The Throne _Room _was an understatement. It was much, much bigger than any _room_. There in seats circling the room were the gods. Jason saw a god in a Hawaiian shirt wave to Percy. He must be Poseidon, Percy's dad. He also saw a woman with long black hair and gray eyes: Athena, Annabeth's mother.

'Percy, what brings you here, with these children of Rome?' Poseidon asked his son.

'Well I came with Annabeth to check up on the construction and they wanted to see Olympus.' Percy gestured to Jason and his friends by the door. 'We also bring a warning.'

Zeus frowned, 'A warning?'

'Lord Zeus, we have discovered that Eris is trying to recreate the Trojan War. How she will, we don't know but we do know that if we have another it might destroy civilisation.' Annabeth informed.

'How do you know this?' Zeus asked.

'Eris appeared to your son Jason, during capture the flag warning us of the coming war.' Annabeth replied.

'Also, we have learned that perhaps it is not between us and the Romans, but between the living and the dead.' Jason said. Then he informed the council on what Reyna had told him, and the suspicions that she might start another war.

'That is troubling new but,' Zeus began when he was cut off by a noise of something. On the ground was a golden apple. Inscribed on the apple were the words _"For the Wisest"_.

Athena, Hera and Zeus immediately reached for it.

'Oh no, the apple of discord.' Annabeth whispered. Jason recalled how Paris was holding a golden apple with words inscribed. This time it was between Athena, Hera and Zeus.

'What do you think you're doing with my apple? I'm the goddess of wisdom! I am obviously the wisest!' Athena said.

'No! I am. My gamble with Jason and Percy allowed us to beat the giants! I deserve the apple!' Hera argued.

'I am the king of the gods! I am the wisest, for if I was not our family would fall into chaos!' Zeus thundered.

'So it hasn't already?' Apollo whispered to Hermes.

The three gods were arguing back and forth until finally Hades said, 'Why don't we get the heroes to judge us?'

'Oh great.' Thought Jason.

'But that won't be fair! Annabeth is Athena's daughter and she and I have a rivalry! She won't judge fairly!' Hera complained.

'Jason is Zeus's son and you're his patron, so he won't be fair either!' Athena shot back.

'Well Hazel is Athena's daughter as well!' Zeus interjected.

'What about Dakota?' Hades said. Everyone stared at her. She backed up nervously.

'I don't think it will be very fair, since I don't know you as well, so the smartest person I see at the moment might not be the right choice.' Dakota said, trying to get out of the offer.

'What about Percy?' Poseidon said. Percy's face paled. 'I mean he has no love for any of you really. He has been around us for years so he knows us, more or less.'

Percy was white as bone as the three competing gods looked at him. Even though Jason wasn't the one they were looking at, he felt as if he wanted to disappear.

'Uh...' Percy stammered trying to weasel out of it.

'Then it's decided. Percy will judge us tomorrow.' Zeus decided. 'Come to Olympus at noon.' Then he and the rest of the gods disappeared in a flash of light.

They left and on the way back Percy was still white and Annabeth was mumbling under her breath.

**10. PERFECT**

Jason couldn't believe how easily the gods had fallen for the trap. They had just finished warning them about how the war would start and now they're about to kick start the war. They had to call a cab to get back, but Percy wanted to stop at his parents' house to get something. Jason had heard about how Percy's mom could see through the mist and how she had protected Percy, and was kidnapped by Hades. He knew that his mom was unstable and gave him up. He wished that his mom had been as caring as Percy's mom had.

Percy rang the doorbell and it was opened by a woman in her late thirties and was obviously pregnant. She ran forward and hugged Percy.

'Percy! Hi Annabeth! Who are your new friends?' she asked. Percy introduced us and she invited them in for some cookies.

The cookies turned out to be blue and absolutely delicious. Dakota and Hazel were munching theirs while Percy explained his predicament to his mom. Jason was surprised that Percy told her about all of his problems.

'Well, I don't think there is anything to do. If the Fates wish a rerun of the war, we can do nothing to stop it.' She said. Percy looked disappointed.

'Mrs. Jackson,' Jason began.

'Sally' she interrupted.

'Sally, if there is a war, this time the demigods are Troy. We think that as a prize one of the gods might offer... one of our friends back from the dead. The war would be between the dead on the winning side.' Jason continued.

'Did you ask your father about it?' Sally asked Percy.

He looked surprised, 'No, he was the one who volunteered me.'

'Well, then maybe you can explain it to him. You're his only demigod child, he cares about you a lot.' Sally said.

'Fine but how will I talk to him?' Percy said.

'If I lend you Paul's car to go to Montauk, will it not explode?' Sally said.

Percy shrugged, 'Maybe.'

'Go to Montauk and dive to his palace. You can make an air bubble for your friends too.' said his mom.

'Thanks!' Percy said and they ran out of the house. Jason managed to grab one more cookie. They all piled into the car and Percy steered them to Montauk.

When they finally arrived it didn't seem as amazing as Jason thought. It was basically a beach with old rundown cabins and the sea looked way too cold to swim in. Percy however, smiled like all his troubles were being washed away.

He started to wade into the water. When they weren't following he turned around and said, 'Well aren't you coming?'

They all waded in. It was freezing. Percy told them to join hands and immediately all the cold of the water and the feeling of being wet disappeared. Percy dived in and everyone else had no choice but to follow. Being underwater in Poseidon's territory kind of scared Jason because he and his father were rivals. But with Percy he knew that Poseidon wouldn't dare attack them because they were his son's friends.

When he got used to being underwater he realized he could breathe. He saw things like he had infrared vision. This must be what it's like underwater for Percy. Up ahead he could start to see a big building. Percy paused and pointed to it.

'That's Poseidon's Palace.' He said. Jason couldn't figure out how he could hear that.

The moment he almost lost his grip with Hazel he started to drown. The connection he had with Percy's powers was cut off. He struggled for a moment until someone grabbed his hand and he was able to breathe.

'That was a close one. Try to hold on tighter.' Percy said. He had grabbed Jason the moment he felt currents that indicated someone had broke the chain. Jason looked down slightly embarrassed. They passed him down the chain so Percy could propel them faster with his other hand free.

As they approached the palace it was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The walls were made of brightly coloured coral and there was sea glass and rocks smoothed over by hundreds of years of sitting in the currents.

'Amazing isn't it?' Percy turned to say to the others. Jason looked and saw Hazel, Dakota and even Annabeth staring wide eyed at the palace. Jason guessed that Percy hadn't been able to take her to the palace before.

'What are you doing here traitor?' a voice growled. All of them turned to see a mermaid with two tails fins instead of one.

'Leave us alone Triton.' Percy growled back.

'I can't believe you brought her to his realm and a son of Zeus. Oh, Poseidon shall be so disappointed.' Triton mocked.

'Go away! Oh yeah, did I mention that Dad said I was his favourite son. Just because you're his heir doesn't mean that he likes you best.' Percy snarled.

Triton swam away. Percy watching him as he swam away with a scowl on his face.

'What did he mean by calling you a traitor?' Hazel asked.

'Because of the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon, Triton thought I was a traitor because I brought her children into his realm. As for Jason, well you know how Zeus and Poseidon work together.' Percy said. As he spoke the last sentence everyone shivered.

'Why are you here son?' a voice boomed. They all jumped and Jason almost broke the chain again. Behind them was the Lord of the Seas himself: Poseidon.

Percy exhaled in relief. 'Dad.'

'I heard what you said to Triton.'

'He deserved it.' Percy mumbled.

Poseidon laughed. Then he turned to one of his servants and said, 'Drain the throne room.' Immediately the servant swam off. They heard a whirring noise and the water in the throne room began to drain away. All the fish swam away. Soon, Jason was able to let go of Hazel's hand and could breathe.

'Dad, why did you volunteer me? Didn't you listen to our warning right before the apple rolled in?' Percy complained.

Jason was sure that talking like that to a god was going to get Percy incinerated. But Poseidon just looked down. 'I thought that you would be the best to prevent the war. You knew that it would happen so you would most likely choose the person that offered a bribe that wouldn't ignite it.'

'Besides if the Fates will the war to repeat there is little we can do. Another reason was that the losers that you didn't pick wouldn't be able to incinerate you.' Poseidon continued.

'Perhaps.' Percy mumbled. Even Jason knew that he was probably thinking how much he did want Gwen back.

'Lord Poseidon, do you think it's possible to make the other gods stop the contest. I mean how could the gods, who think they're the wisest, fall for a trap this obvious!' Jason said. He immediately regretted saying it but he blamed his ADHD for that.

'Don't worry, none of the gods shall penetrate my domain without permission. Also, I doubt that Zeus would want one of his own children be destroyed.' Poseidon said.

Jason still wasn't used to being underwater. He bet it was instinct because of his father. He wondered if that was how Percy felt about heights. He would bet that if Percy tried to go on an airplane he would be blasted to bits just like if he tried to go scuba diving without Percy. Poseidon turned and nodded in his direction answering his thoughts.

'Okay, never bring Percy on a plane or any high structure.' He said to himself.

'Well, what would happen if we lost?' Annabeth asked.

Poseidon grimaced. 'I would guess they would reclaim Gwen and bring her back to the Underworld. As for any other consequences, I know not.'

Everyone was silent. How would they be able to defend themselves against an army of the dead?

'I must go, if you want to explore the palace be my guest, but do not go anywhere without Percy, especially the children of Athena and Zeus. We have no quarrel with Apollo.' Poseidon left.

The water began to rise again. Everyone created the chain, this time with Jason in the middle so he couldn't drown again. Percy sped them out of the palace and back to camp.

**11. JUDGEMENT**

After the trip Jason iris-messaged Piper. She was making good progress but they were held up by a band of monsters. They still needed to enter the forge. Other than that they were fine. Lacy had a sprained wrist, but luckily she's left handed.

After Percy and Annabeth invited them back to Olympus to help support Percy. Poseidon had convinced Zeus to let them help Percy with his decision but it was Percy who would decide.

The ride up was torture. Percy was pale again and was clutching Annabeth's hand Jason thought he had stopped the circulation. The palace amazed him once again but this time Hermes was waiting outside.

'They were getting anxious. You better choose wisely. I think they're all going to bribe you with something.' Hermes said as they approached. When Jason looked closer they saw that Hermes was wearing a camp necklace with 10 beads on it. In the middle was a charm made of gold with a blood red stone. It was Luke's camp necklace and that was the charm Gwen had used to break the enchantments.

Hermes saw him looking and the knowledge in his eyes and gave him a small, sad smile. Jason looked away, his eyes tearing up as he thought about Gwen, and the slight chance they might get her back.

As they entered the Throne Room all the gods, save the three that were competing, were on their thrones.

Percy was pulled to the side to where the three gods were.

'Let the judging begin!' Zeus proclaimed.

One after one each god came up to Percy and talked with him. Even from here he could see Percy's pallor was that of a ghost. Eventually after a long hour of waiting he ran up to them.

'They all offered me Gwen.' He said. That information was almost as terrifying as the music in the elevator. If all of the gods had offered Gwen, then there would be no way to prevent the war.

'Just choose whoever you think is really the wisest.' Dakota suggested. Percy took a deep breath and walked back to the Olympians. Jason couldn't make out what he was saying until Athena gave a whoop of joy.

Percy had chosen Athena, perhaps because she might be a good ally to have on your side during a war. Or maybe she had the best chance of seeing sense and not giving Gwen back. Whatever the reason, Jason knew that they were in big trouble by the look on the losing gods' faces.

'I decided not to choose you Zeus because sometimes you let old hate block your wisdom. Like when the master bolt was stolen you immediately blamed Poseidon because of an old rivalry.' Percy said.

'Hera because you think about what's only good for your family. You don't really care about others.' Hera looked downright murderous.

'I shall bring you your reward at dawn. You now have my blessing.' Athena said.

As they left Olympus dreading what was to come, Jason couldn't help but feel happy. Gwen was coming back; maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal. 'Who am I kidding? This is going to be a disaster!' Jason said to himself.

'Why did you choose Athena?' Hazel asked.

'Because she had the most likely chance in succeeding to kill me. Also, because seriously, from my past experiences she has been the wisest.' Percy replied.

'Chiron is going to flip out when we tell him that the war is going to happen.' Annabeth said.

'Well, maybe we should iris-message the hunters and see if Lady Diana is okay with letting them come back to camp. If Gwen's going to be there Reyna will want to see her.' Hazel said.

'I'll do it. Thalia will want to come back as well.' Annabeth said.

The rest of the trip went in silence. When they got to camp everyone was waiting. As soon as they were through the boundaries they all crowded around them to ask questions.

'Everyone let them have their space! There shall be a council meeting right now. Everyone else, back to your duties.' Chiron announced.

As the War Council gathered no one spoke waiting for the information that was to come.

'Well, all the gods offered me Gwen as a prize. I chose Athena as the wisest.' Percy began.

'Wait so you chose Athena instead of Zeus or Hera?' Travis Stoll asked.

'Umm...yes.' Percy said.

'Well that's great! We have Athena on our side but the King and Queen of the Heaven against us!' Clarisse said.

'What's done is done. Now all we have to worry about is the dead. Nico has ventured back to the Underworld to talk to his father. If the dead do rise against us, they need Hades' permission.' Annabeth said.

'Yes and his father hates Percy. If it's a chance to get rid of one of his enemies he'll do it.' Clarisse stated.

'Wow!' Jason thought. 'Percy has a lot of deities that want to kill him.' Then when everyone suddenly turned to stare at him he realized he had said that out loud.

'I hate to agree with Jason's statement but he's right. You need to be more careful around the gods.' Annabeth said.

'Fine.' Grumbled Percy. He shot a look at Jason that clearly said "did you have to say that?"

'Well, I'm afraid there is nothing to do but watch and see the events unravel.' Chiron said. 'We can do nothing to prevent the war now. Council dismissed.'

Everyone cleared out and Percy beckoned for Jason to come over to his cabin. Jason followed warily. Tyson was at the bunker with Leo and Annabeth had to go and teach Ancient Greek to the new campers.

'Did you have to tell the entire council that I don't get along with gods?' he demanded. 'I know it's true but I don't need Annabeth telling my mom that I have at least half of the Olympian Council hating my guts!'

'Wait, that many? I thought it was only three gods that hated you?' Jason was shocked that anyone could anger the gods like that.

'Yep. Zeus, Hera, Hades, Dionysus, Phobus, Deimos and Ares, Athena hated me before. Oh and then there's all the titans locked up in Tartarus. And don't forget all the monsters that want to flay me alive like the Fur... I mean Kindly Ones.' Percy added. Jason could only stare. He had heard about how dangerous Percy's adventures were, but he'd never imagined Percy having this many creatures out for his blood.

'You must be seriously unlucky or lucky. You have all those immortals hating you but you're not dead.' Jason observed. 'Is it even safe for others to be around you?'

'Well, being a demigod is never safe so it just increases their risk by a bit.' Percy replied.

'Do you think you would have been dead a long time ago if you weren't a child of the Big Three?' Jason asked in true curiosity.

'Umm…maybe. Annabeth once said that they would like to kill me but they were afraid of offending Poseidon. Now that I think about it, probably.' Percy answered.

Jason left the cabin to go to bed. He wondered how anyone could anger the gods that much.

**12. THE REWARD**

That night Jason had a dream. He was in the Underworld, the Elysium Fields. There was bright green grass and light from a giant topaz giving the illusion of sunlight. There was laughter and singing and a lake clear as glass with an island in the center. The Isle of the Blest. He didn't have much time to look around when three figures walked in his path. It was Gwen, Luke and Andromeda. They were all laughing and holding glasses of some sort of liquid. They were wearing Greek chitons.

'How do you think our friends are?' Luke asked.

Gwen sighed. 'I think they'll be okay. The Trojan War warning might have worried them but hopefully we won't see them soon.'

'Wait,' Andromeda frowned. 'I thought you knew that the war would start soon.'

'I wasn't sure but Greek and Romans have never been able to get along. I'm worried about Percy. During the war Achilles died. He was invincible. If that bit of history repeats it will be Percy that gets killed by Paris. I think that if the war starts Paris will be Jason.' Gwen said. Fear settled into Jason's heart. _He might kill Percy_. He couldn't let that happen.

'Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be fine. They can take care of themselves.' Luke said as he leaned down to kiss Gwen on the cheek. Nico hadn't been kidding when he said that she and Luke were dating in the Underworld.

All of the sudden they were bathed in light. Jason realized that he could actually see _through_ them. After the light died Lady Minerva/Athena was standing there.

They all kneeled. 'Lady Minerva/Athena.'

'Rise, I am here to see Gwen.' Minerva said. She led Gwen away. Jason couldn't move from his spot so he had to stay next to Luke and Andromeda.

He saw Minerva lead them away. Just so that they couldn't hear her, but see her. Gwen seemed to be arguing with her. She turned to leave. Minerva grabbed her arm and a golden light enveloped her. A scream echoed through the silence. A flash and they were both gone.

'NO!' shouted Luke and Andie together. They raced up the hill but it was too late, Gwen was gone.

Andie and Luke drew their weapons. 'They will pay.' Luke growled.

Jason shot up. He was in his cabin. As he looked out the window he realized that there was a golden glow fading just like in his dream. He stepped outside and saw that many of the campers were doing the same. There in the center of the courtyard was Athena holding in her arms some girl.

'Here is your prize.' Athena said as Percy approached. She shoved the girl towards him and disappeared. The girl had long blond hair and electric blue eyes. She was extremely beautiful. She was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

She looked up. 'Percy?'

'Gwen?' Then Percy and her hugged. More campers flooded out of their cabins to see the once dead girl. As Jason approached she ran forward and hugged him.

'I missed you in the Underworld.' She murmured into his ear. Then Dakota and Hazel came and she ran off to give them hugs too.

'What is going on here?' Annabeth and Chiron came running over. When they saw Gwen Chiron paled.

'Gwendolyn Streaker, what are you doing here?' Chiron asked. He looked completely baffled.

Gwen flinched a little when he said her last name. A lot of the campers who knew her looked at her oddly. 'I don't know. I think Lady Miner…Athena brought me here.'

'She was brought here because she was Percy's prize.' Annabeth spoke up.

'Percy's prize? What prize? What do you mean?' Gwen asked in confusion.

Jason told her everything, starting from here warning. He left out the dream though. He didn't know why but he did.

Her eyes widened. 'That means…_di immortales_! Luke, he's going to try to get permission to leave the Underworld to reclaim me!'

'We must talk of this at the War Council. But first let's have some breakfast to welcome our guest back from the dead.' With those words Chiron galloped off leaving Gwen at the mercy of the campers' questions.

They retreated to the Zeus Cabin, leaving all the demigods, Greek or Roman staring after them. When they finally were alone Jason could see some differences. Gwen's body temperature was lower than normal and her heart rate was weak. Also her skin and hair were paler than it was before. Her eyes however remained the same, a very intimidating but pretty blue.

'Luke and Andie are going to freak. Maybe I can ask Nico if he could summon them so I could talk to them?' Gwen suggested.

'You can't. Nico went back to the Underworld, to try and persuade his dad not to give the dead permission to kill Percy.' Jason responded.

'This going to be disastrous.' Gwen groaned. 'I didn't use to be this much of a pessimist but I guess a year in the Underworld, even in Elysium can do that to you.'

'Hey it will be fine.' Jason wrapped his arm around Gwen. It felt good to be the big brother again. 'Everything will turn out fine.'

Gwen grimaced. 'Don't promise me that. You know it can always get worse.'

Jason found that he couldn't argue. Then he got up his courage to ask Gwen a question that had been nagging him for a while, ever since Reyna had told him about Gwen's heritage.

'What's your real last name?' It seemed like a harmless question but Gwen immediately tensed up, her eyes hidden by her long hair.

'You were right about me being a descendant of Helen and Paris. It also means I'm part Greek which was why I am able to become friends with them more easily than others.' Gwen said finally.

'Okay, but what does that have to do…?' Jason trailed off after he saw the look she was giving him. Now he had been on the receiving end of Thalia's glares and had heard from numerous others that hers is almost as bad as Medusa's. But Gwen's glare was different. Thalia's promised revenge and pain. Gwen's indicated torture of a more mental kind. Gwen's glare would be imprinted on the back of your eyelids forever.

'When I was young,' Gwen continued. 'I loved the sea unlike most children of Jupiter. My mom knew not to go in herself, because she was Jupiter's lover. One day when I was seven we were at the beach on the docks. Just for fun, because we were both in our bathing suits so I thought she was going to swim, I...I pushed her in.' Jason gasped he couldn't help it. Gwen looked up self-loathing on her face.

'Neptune took his revenge. I knew about the camp. My mom was a single mother so I was orphaned. I made my way to Legion Camp with the knife of celestial bronze my mom gave me. When I was finally excepted into camp I threw the knife away. I wanted no reminder of my old family, of my mother's fate, how her death was my fault.'

'The knife, is that…?' Jason began.

'Yes the knife is the knife your girlfriend wields, Katropis. Anyway so I took a name of my own creating. When I met Andromeda I was nine. I had been at camp for a year. I immediately wanted to become her friend. I wanted to be able to swim in the sea again. With Andromeda as my friend Neptune couldn't hurt me as long as she was around. Later I would have become her friend anyway.' Gwen stopped to take a breath.

A million thoughts were running through Jason's head. Gwen had accidently killed her mother. No wonder she wanted to forget about her past life.

'Later that year I was sitting on the docks by our camp. Bobby decided it would be fun to push me in when Andromeda wasn't with me.'

'Oh my gods! You were friends with him after?' Jason couldn't believe how Bobby, his friend from Legion 3 had done so many idiotic things in his life.

'Anyway, the water tried to pull me under. Bobby eventually realized I wasn't faking about drowning and saved me. That's why I became his friend. When Andromeda died I couldn't go back in the water again. When I became Percy's friend I could go back in. I was kind of selfish, but I liked the ocean.'

Jason was speechless. Her story was really sad. She loved the sea yet because of their father's stupid rivalry she couldn't go in. Then he thought maybe that's her punishment for killing her mother. Maybe some god did this to her purposely, they just never realized she would actually try to befriend a child of the sea to be able to enter Neptune's realm. He recalled how he had felt when Percy brought them underwater. He felt scared and on edge.

When he mentioned that to Gwen she nodded.

'Nemesis or Fortuna the goddess of vengeance.' She said.

'As for the answer to your first question my last name is Caesar.' She continued.

'You mean like Julius Caesar?' asked Jason. She nodded. Jason shouldn't have been that shocked. Reyna did say she was from a very ancient family, but related to Caesar was just amazing.

'Yeah. Helen had a daughter with Paris. They kept it secret because the Greeks would kill her. She was really young and she escaped with Aeneas. Please don't tell anyone!' she begged. 'I don't want them to learn of my mother's fate.'

'Of course I won't tell anyone.' Jason said. He knew some of that information was important but it wasn't his to share.

**13. WHAT TO DO**

As they left for the dining pavilion for breakfast, everyone was staring at her. As she passed he could hear them whispering things. He managed to make out words like Luke, Roman, Giants, Elysium, things like that. They sat down at the table.

After breakfast they headed to the beach. Gwen seemed to like it. She went straight up to the point where the waves were splashing centimetres from here feet. As Jason watched he saw that she needed to back up like the water was reaching out to grab her and drag her back to its depths.

All of the sudden a chill ran down everyone's spine. The sun seemed to get darker. Then out of nowhere a boy came out of the shadows. It was impressive until the boy tripped and landed on his back staring up at them. When Jason got a closer look he saw who it was.

'Nico di Angelo?' Annabeth said stunned.

Nico got up and rubbed his back. He waved to Percy then zeroed in on Gwen. 'You're the girl that's got the whole Underworld in an uproar.' He accused.

'Umm...I guess.' Gwen said.

'Now I see the resemblance to Percy. You have the same way with words. Anyway, do you realize what you've done? Luke and Andie are out for blood and are convincing the rest of the Elysium Fields to help come and bring you back!' complained Nico.

Gwen looked shocked. 'Can you summon them? I could talk to Luke, tell him I'm okay!'

'Can't, I need to go back and try to persuade my dad not to destroy Percy. I almost convinced him and then Persephone had to go and bring up memories of the first quest.' With that Nico ran into the shadows and disappeared. The sun glowed brighter once he was gone.

'Does he always affect people like that?' Dakota demanded.

Percy shook his head. 'He's probably stressed trying to convince his dad not to let the dead come and kill me.'

Gwen sat down on the beach, her head in her hands. 'Gods, this is bad. Luke will not rest until he knows I'm safe.'

'We'll find a way.' Jason said.

'Jason, you saw me in your dream. What do you think I was arguing about to Athena?' Gwen looked up into his eyes.

'Umm...I don't know.' He said finally.

'I didn't want to leave the Underworld. I wanted to stay.' She confessed.

'What? I thought you wanted to see us?' Percy said incredulous.

'I do, but in the Underworld you don't need to deal with losing someone you love. All you need to do is wait for them. It is kind of sad thinking about the life you lost, but then you realize that you can see everyone you knew. It gives you a sense of happiness. I knew that all my friends would end up here. I had Andie and Luke with me and we could visit all the heroes who died in the Titan War. I liked it there. I'm sure if you were in the Asphodel Fields, you wouldn't think like that but if you went to Elysium you'd know what I mean.' Gwen said.

Jason couldn't believe that Gwen had actually wanted to stay in the Underworld. They were risking so much to have her alive and she didn't want to be.

'So you want to return to the Underworld?' Jason said a hint of anger coming into his voice. Percy and the others shot him warning looks but he ignored them.

Gwen flinched. 'I'm worried about you. What happened in the Trojan War? What hero died?'

Jason recalled his dream last night. 'You mean Achilles.'

She nodded. 'Who has the curse of Achilles now?'

Everyone turned to Percy. He looked at Gwen stunned. 'You mean I'm destined to die in this war?'

'You or Luke. I'm not sure what will happen to Luke if he gets hit in his Achilles spot. Both of you know where the other's spot is. And by the way things are working out one of you will fall by the other's hand. That's why I want to go back. To stop the war in its tracks.' Gwen said not a hint of humour in her eyes.

Everyone turned to stare at Gwen. She looked down at the ground as if she could just sink and disappear. Jason realized that his anger was pointless. She just wanted to protect her friends. He thought about Percy. He wondered who would die, Luke or Percy. All he knew was that Gwen would be destroyed if either of them died.

Then Chiron came. 'The council is gathering and all of you need to attend.'

They all walked back to the Big House. Annabeth was hugging Percy with tears in her eyes. Jason knew that she had been friends with Luke a long time and had had a crush on him. He knew that it would be painful for her to lose them as well.

When they arrived in the rec room everyone was silent.

'Hi.' Gwen said laconically to everyone.

Clarisse spoke. 'How, why are you here? Why aren't you in the Underworld?'

'I was brought here as a gift for Percy, for choosing Athena as the wisest of the Olympians.' Gwen replied. 'That reminds me, Silena Beauregard says she misses you and hopes to see you someday in the future. She and Beckendorf are quite happy.'

Clarisse stiffened. 'You should be in the Underworld. You brought the war to us!'

'Whoa Clarisse! Do you really think she brought the war here?' Percy said.

'Children stop! We have more important matters. Nico has just sent us an iris-message depicting that the spirits of Elysium are being rallied and are teaming up to bring Gwendolyn back. Luke and Andromeda are leading. They do not know of your whereabouts.' Chiron said gravely.

Gwen looked up. 'I need to speak with them. I can find away to make them calm down. I need to contact them!'

'My child, it is impossible! We have tried iris-messaging them to let them know of your whereabouts. They do not listen! Luke is enraged that Athena has taken you away.'

'I can't let you fight a war against the dead. You have no chance! They cannot be wounded or killed! They do not feel pain! You are all great warriors but you won't be able to beat them!' Gwen said.

'We can try!' Clarisse growled.

'No let me go back to the Underworld!' Gwen turned to Percy. 'I was a gift to you from Athena, only you can let me go back! Please, let me return to the Underworld!'

Jason had never seen Gwen beg with anyone like that. He suddenly had a bad feeling. 'Wait, what do you mean by releasing you?' Jason asked.

Gwen looked down. Percy realized what she meant. 'Wait I have to kill you?' he exclaimed. Gwen wouldn't meet his eyes.

'It's the only way for the war to be stopped.' Everyone was shocked.

'No! I won't kill you!' Percy said his eyes wide.

'It has to be done by you or the war will continue! If it does it will be you to die and it will be my fault! Please just release me!' Gwen pleaded.

Everyone was shocked by Gwen saying that to stop the Trojan War Percy had to kill her. Jason remembered Gwen being Percy's old girlfriend, being the link between camps, giving her the joy of being in the sea again. There was no way Percy was going to kill her.

'Remember what Vesta, I mean Hestia said? Yielding is one of the hardest things to do! Your mother yielded her blessing to you! Please just let me go back! It can only be done with your sword and your will! You have to let me go!' Gwen was practically sobbing. Jason wasn't sure how she knew that but he was too wrapped up in the situation to notice.

'I can't! You're my friend! I can't just kill you!' Percy objected.

'That's why Troy fell! Because Paris couldn't yield! He wouldn't let Helen go back to Menelaus and it brought the downfall of Troy!' Gwen shouted at him.

'I can't kill you!' he shouted at Gwen. 'I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again.'

'Well then you've sealed your own doom.' Gwen walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving anyone staring after her. Percy sank into his chair, his head in his hands. The other counsellors didn't know what to say. Everyone was shell shocked by what Gwen had asked Percy to do.

'What are we going to do?' Annabeth said.

Chiron looked grim. 'I'm afraid that if Percy won't sacrifice Gwen then we will have to fight against the spirits of Elysium.'

Annabeth turned to Percy. 'We're going to have to fight against Silena, Beckendorf, and Michael Yew...' She trailed off. Jason guessed that they were old friends of theirs that died. He realized that he would need to fight against his old friends, like the son of Mercury that died at the Cyclops' factory. They said his name was Tony Voler. Jason remembered them fooling around together. Hazel and Dakota were equally shocked.

Chiron spoke up. 'The council is dismissed until we know more, prepare for war.' The rest of the campers were completely silent. Jason backed away and ran out into the courtyard. He needed to talk to someone.

**14. PLANS**

He ran to the Zeus Cabin. He saw Gwen curled up on her bed, looking at a picture. He peered at it. It showed Gwen, Luke and Andromeda all having a picnic. Luke looked about sixteen and he didn't have a scar. Andie and Gwen were around ten.

'That was taken on our quest with him.' Gwen said. 'It was the night before we entered the garden.'

Jason just stood there silently.

'I want to stay as much as the next person but if means starting a war and losing everyone that I wanted to come back to, it's not worth it.' She looked up into Jason's eyes. 'I was happier in the Underworld. There was no fear of losing someone. There was only anticipation for the arrival of your friends.' Her eyes held sadness and longing. Jason found himself agreeing with her.

'Maybe you're right. Maybe we should send you back to the Underworld. But I can't do it for you. We need Percy to. There is no way he's going to give you up. I bet letting you go somewhere without him is bad enough. He won't be able to kill you. He wouldn't be able to face you in a friendly duel.' Jason argued.

'I know, but how else am I supposed to convince him?' Gwen retorted.

'Maybe we could go somewhere, to get him thinking that we've given up. Let him calm down. How about we head to Central Park and have a picnic. It will get him in a state of relaxation and maybe he will be more willing.' Jason said.

'You have crazy ideas that somehow sound logical.' Gwen said.

'We should invite Annabeth as well. She'll help.'

It was arranged that they will go to Central Park for a picnic. Hopefully Percy might be able to listen and maybe agree to Gwen's plan. Jason wasn't sure if he regrets agreeing with Gwen. He wanted her to stay but at the same time is it right to force her to stay?

**15. UNCOVERED**

They set off before lunch at the mess hall. Leo, Hazel and Dakota were going to tag along. Percy was going to drive them. Jason wasn't sure how they were all going to fit but turns out they all needed to squish together. It wasn't roomy at all.

When they finally arrived, Annabeth and Percy led them to a secluded spot to be alone. They laid out the picnic and began to eat the sandwiches that they had made. Jason wished that Thalia was here. Annabeth had sent out the message but they still hadn't got a reply.

'So, what's it like in the Underworld?' Leo asked.

Gwen shrugged. 'It isn't that bad if you're in Elysium. I can't say the same thing for the other places though.'

'How does it feel to die?' Leo asked impulsively. After he said that everyone looked at him in shock.

Gwen laughed. It was the first time Jason had heard her laugh in a very long time. It wove through the air and lifted some of the tension. 'It feels like you're falling asleep and all the pain disappears. Then you wake up at the DOA Recording Studio. Nico saw me and immediately let me through, even though I did have money. Then in front of the judges they immediately declared me worthy for Elysium.'

'Wow.' Leo said. He hadn't actually expected her to answer so truthfully.

Jason looked and thought he saw someone in the bushes but he couldn't tell.

'What are you looking at?' Annabeth asked.

'He probably saw a squirrel or something. I don't think there are any monsters around yet.' Gwen said.

'And how would you know that huh Gwendolyn?' Annabeth said using her full name. Gwen's eyes narrowed but she didn't have time to respond.

'I knew it!' said a voice from the shadows. Out stepped a girl maybe a year or two older than them. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She looked somewhat like Gwen but definitely not as pretty.

'Mel, what are you doing here?' Gwen demanded her blue eyes wide.

'Why I've come to take revenge on the girl who caused my mother's suicide!' Mel shrieked. She drew a long knife, one that was almost identical to the one Piper used, except it was made of gold.

Everyone stared shocked at the girl. Percy pulled out the Riptide and put himself between the two. 'Who are you?'

'I am Melosa! Daughter of Tessa and Will Caesar!' she proclaimed proudly.

'You mean like Julius Caesar?' Annabeth exclaimed.

'Exactly, and now it's time to take revenge on my treacherous cousin. Hanging with Greeks, your mother would be so ashamed.' Mel mocked.

Gwen's face was contorted with fury. 'Don't talk about her that way! You know nothing!'

'Oh, don't I? I know that you are at fault for my mother's suicide Gwendolyn Caesar!' Mel sneered.

Jason froze. The others didn't know the truth of Gwen's family. They didn't know about her mother.

'What do you mean? Gwen's last name is Streaker! She wouldn't lie to us!' Dakota yelled. 'You wouldn't right?' They turned to Gwen, disbelief in their eyes.

Gwen looked down and wouldn't meet any of their eyes. Even Percy lowered his sword somewhat.

'So you don't know? Gwennie wouldn't even trust her own friends?' Mel laughed.

Hazel looked at Gwen with fearful eyes. 'What aren't you telling us?'

'I...' Gwen stammered. Her eyes were filled with tears and she glared at Melosa. 'Leave us alone! How did you find us?'

'It was simple really. I had heard rumours about the Trojan War repeating. You have to remember that our family can all see through the mist. I may be mortal but I can see the world of mythology. I wasn't sure it was you until the blond mentioned your name. Now enough talking, your friends will find out the truth later. Now it's time for my revenge.' Mel said her lips curving into a smile. Then she lunged at Gwen.

The force of her assault knocked Gwen backwards. Mel had her cousin on her back and a knife at her throat. Everyone else was too stunned to do anything.

'Where is the blade? I would have expected you to keep the heirloom. Give it to me! You are not worthy of the Blade of Helen!' Mel screamed.

'I don't have it!' Gwen said her voice hoarse.

'Well, then at least I have the satisfaction of killing you!' Mel raised the dagger above her head aiming to bring it down on Gwen.

That jerked Percy out of his reverie. He used the flat of his blade to knock Mel unconscious. Gwen scrambled out from under her. Everyone was shell shocked about what just happened. They were all staring at her in disbelief. Dakota was the first one to snap out of it.

'Why didn't you tell us about your family? Why did you cover up any traces of your family? What is so bad that you were willing to lie to your friends? Do you not trust us?' Dakota yelled at her.

'Leave her alone.' Jason stepped in between them both. Then he realized it was a mistake.

'So how come he knows? Who else did you tell?' Hazel demanded her gray eyes blazing.

'Only Jason. Reyna knows part of the story.' Gwen said.

'Well, why can't we know?' Hazel practically screamed at her.

'Because it's too horrible! You don't know what I've been through before coming to the camp. You don't know anything about my past! If you did you'd understand why I don't want to tell anyone!' Gwen screamed right back. There was a shocked silence. 'You don't understand.' She said in a quiet voice.

'Tell us please.' Oddly it was Annabeth who made this statement. She was staring at Gwen with sympathy. Jason assumed that Annabeth thought it was just about her having trouble with her family. She didn't know how much trouble though.

'I can't.' Gwen said. Hazel and Dakota glared at her.

'Fine but can you at least answer some of our questions?' Annabeth pleaded.

'Depends on the question.' Gwen said her lips curving into a small smile.

Annabeth probably realized that was her best option. 'How is Mel related to you?'

'Her mother is my mother's sister. We're cousins.' Gwen replied.

'What was the blade the she was talking about?' It was Percy who asked that.

Gwen looked a little hesitant but she replied anyway. 'The blade is Piper's dagger, Katropis. It was a family heirloom until I gave it up.'

'We found it around a decade ago, near Legion Camp. Did you leave it there?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes I didn't want it. It reminded me of...bad memories.' Gwen said.

Jason knew she was leaving out the bit about her mother and the curse that Fortuna put on her. He wondered if the curse was gone now that she had died even though she had come back.

'What bad memories?' Leo asked.

Gwen flinched. 'I'll tell you when we get back to camp. Meet me in the Zeus Cabin.'

'Fine, let's finish eating now. I'm starving.' Dakota said. They began to eat again. They all, except for Jason, avoided Gwen's gaze.

'Well that didn't go according to plan.' Jason whispered to Gwen.

'Yeah no kidding. I don't know how I can tell them the truth. I most definitely cannot tell Percy that partially I'm only his friend because I like the ocean.' Gwen said.

'Skip the whole part about the curse. Just tell them about your mother and leave it at that.' Jason suggested.

'I'm going to have to do that anyway. I don't need any of my friends worrying about the curse. I'm not even entirely sure I still have it.' Gwen stated.

'Let just see how things work out. Hopefully, it won't turn out too bad.' Jason said.

After they finished eating they packed up to leave. Mel had woken up so they gagged her and decided it was best if they brought her to camp. To get back they had to stuff her in the trunk. Percy manipulated the mist to make it seem that she was a box filled with heavy objects if a mortal police man checked their car.

When they arrived at camp they brought Melosa to the Big House and Chiron went to interrogate her. All the campers were staring at them. After Mel was taken care of they all headed to the Zeus Cabin. Once inside they sat on the floor awaiting Gwen to reveal her secret.

'Okay, but you have to swear on the River Styx that you won't share this information unless I give you permission.' Gwen started.

Everyone swore. Annabeth didn't look very happy about it but she swore as well.

'You know how children of Zeus/Jupiter can't go into Poseidon/Neptune's territory without permission or I guess one of their children?' Gwen stated.

'Yeah, so?' Leo said.

'Anyway the same holds true for their lovers. If Sally Jackson went into a plane she might be blown to bits as well.' Gwen said. Percy looked horrified. He hadn't known that his mom was on Zeus's kill list as well.

Gwen continued her voice a little shaky. 'When I was seven my mother brought me to the sea. Just to show me around. We were wearing our bathing suits so if we got a little water on us it wouldn't matter. Also, so we blended in a little more. We went to sit on the docks.'

'So?' Leo interrupted again. Then he realized everyone was shooting him dirty looks. 'Sorry, I'll shut up now.'

'I didn't know about the fact that neither of us could go in the water.' Gwen took a deep breath. 'I...I pushed her in.'

Everyone gasped and looked at Gwen with various looks of pity, sympathy and shock.

'Neptune took his revenge for one of Jupiter's lovers entering his territory. When I went to camp I threw my mother's dagger away. I didn't want to remind myself everyday that her death was my fault.'

'That's horrible!' Hazel exclaimed. Jason knew Gwen was holding information back but the others didn't.

'I can't believe my father would do that, just because she was one of Zeus's lovers.' Percy said. His face was horrified.

'I know why you didn't want to tell us.' Hazel told Gwen. 'I'm sorry I got mad.'

'It's okay. Anyway, after my mother's sister Tessa, Mel's mom, heard about her death. She committed suicide. Mel must've learned why and came after me.' Gwen said. She wouldn't meet any of their gazes.

'How much does Reyna know?' Dakota asked.

'She only knows what Jason told the council. She doesn't know anything else.' Gwen replied. 'I guess I'll tell her if she comes back to camp.'

Everyone, except Jason and Gwen, were speechless. Dakota and Hazel had their arms around Gwen. Percy was lost in thought about his father. Annabeth wasn't sure how Gwen could carry a secret of that proportion around for so long. Jason knew about it before hand but still it shocked him how cruel the gods could be. If the gods took out all their anger at their own children and other mortals were they really worth defending?

**16. PRESSURE**

Everyone was still shell shocked so Gwen broke the silence. 'Where are Chiron and Mel? I want to talk to her.'

'I think they're in the Big House.' Annabeth said. 'Chiron wants to interrogate her about what she knows about mythology and camp.'

'I need to go talk with them.' Gwen said standing up. 'You can wait outside; I want to talk with Mel alone.'

No one disputed that. They got up to leave. Gwen made her towards the Big House. She stopped by the door.

'Stay here.' She said. She walked in. They could here muffled voices. Then Chiron walked out looking disgruntled.

'That girl can be very persuasive when she wants to.' Chiron said.

'What happened?' Annabeth asked.

'She walked in and asked to speak with her alone. Dionysus said that the mortal was in the borders of camp therefore it was his duty to interrogate the girl. Gwen said that wouldn't stand with her and ordered us to leave.'

'And you just left?' Dakota replied.

'The air around us was starting to crackle. I figured she was about to zap us if we stayed a moment longer.' Chiron said. 'Though I can't believe Mr. D left when she ordered.'

Suddenly there was a thump, followed by an angry voice. They couldn't make out what it was saying but it sounded like insults. Then Gwen walked out.

'She's fine. Let her go back to San Francisco.' Gwen said.

'I think that perhaps a more suitable punishment is in order. She could do considerable harm to you in the future.' Chiron said.

'I don't care. I won't have her blood on my hands. She's not going to do anything in the future.' Gwen insisted.

'Very well.' Chiron said. 'However we must insist that she swears on the River Styx, to never reveal the existence of demigods.'

'Fine.' Gwen said. They all walked back to the cabin.

'Why did you release her?' Jason asked.

'She is still my family.' Gwen replied.

'Fine.' Jason said.

'Percy, why don't you want me to leave?' Gwen asked suddenly.

'Because you're my friend.' Percy replied. He looked surprised at the sudden question.

'You know it might cause another war. Are you really going to risk it?' she continued. Jason couldn't believe how blunt she was being about it.

'You never know. Maybe he's okay with it.' Percy shrugged but Jason could tell it was forced.

'I saw his and Andromeda's face. They didn't look that calm.' Jason said. Then he realized that everyone was staring at him. 'What?' Then he remembered that he didn't tell anyone about his dream. He was too distracted by her arrival and everything else.

'You mentioned a dream but you never did give us any specifics.' Annabeth accused.

'Well…I forgot.' He admitted sheepishly.

'Well, then how about you enlighten us.' Dakota said.

'Yes do tell.' Leo said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Well…' he told them the dream. Gwen was silent. Everyone else was looking at him incredously.

'How could you just forget about something this important? Do you know what this means?' Annabeth screamed. Then she whirled to look at Gwen. 'And you! Why didn't you tell me that Percy might die and that Jason might be the one to kill him?'

Gwen looked up. 'I thought Jason had told you. Now I think that Luke is in the place of Menelaus and possibly Achilles. Percy is more Paris now.' She said. Percy looked up horrified. Then what Gwen said registered with him. Percy was Paris and Luke was Achilles. Percy might kill Luke.

'Look, Gwen, I don't want to lose you again okay. It's my fatal flaw.' Percy said.

'I know what your flaw is Percy. You told me while we were at Legion Camp. But are you really going to sacrifice this camp for me?' Gwen asked. Then the conch horn blew, signalling it was time for dinner. Everyone filed out of the cabin to the mess hall. At their separate tables Gwen was shooting Percy sad looks.

Jason was thinking about what Gwen had said before. If he was in the same position as Percy would he be willing to sacrifice someone he had lost and just got back? If he had lost Piper or Leo would he be willing to let them go back to the Underworld? Even if they might cause a war?

He thought about Gwen. She had died and had rejoined her friends. But she had left someone she loved and had lost. When thinking about, she did have a point. If she were to rest in the Underworld, all the living had to do was wait a few decades, and then they'd be with her forever. Then they could stay with their friends for eternity. Eternity in the Underworld might not be so bad if you were with your friends, and in the Elysium Fields.

**17. Beginning**

The next few days were tense. Everyone was preparing for a worst case scenario. Nico was still in the Underworld, but he sent Iris-messages every so often. They were grim. Apparently, Hades had actually considered letting the dead roam earth so Nico was trying to convince him not to. It wasn't going well.

At camp, the Romans and the Greeks were practicing and teaching each other new fighting styles, languages and their different histories. Lupa and Chiron often called war councils, but nothing was really decided.

The Hunters were staying at camp as well by Lady Artemis's orders. Jason was sitting around the amphitheatre.

'Are you okay?' a voice asked. He turned around and saw Piper.

'You're back!' he said as he got up and hugged her.

'Yeah, we had to cut our quest short because of everything that's happening, but it was fun. So, are you going to answer my question?' Piper said.

'I'm okay, I guess. I'm just worried. How are we going to fight against an army of the dead? What are we supposed to do.? I want Gwen to stay here but she seems unhappy being away from her friends and Percy isn't planning on killing her anytime soon!' Jason ranted.

'It's going to be fine. We fought a battle of the Giants remember. We can beat a couple of ghosts. Anyway, I think you should go talk to Gwen. She's on the beach last time I saw her.' Piper advised.

'Thanks, you're the best.' He got up and kissed her. Then he turned around and waved as he ran towards the beach.

He spotted Gwen sitting on the sand with her toes practically in the water. They were mere centimeters away and the water reached out as if it wanted to drag her under.

'Are you okay?' he asked repeating Piper's words.

'No, not really.' She replied, not even looking at him.

He sat next to her and looked at her face. He was shocked to see that she had tears streaming down her face. Gwen_ never_ cried. She was stronger than almost everyone. Without really thinking about it, he pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments she pulled away wiping at her eyes. 'I'm sorry. It's just everything that's happened is…it's so surreal.'

'It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong.' Jason said.

'It's just the fact that I'm causing a war. It's not really something you want on your conscience. I don't like pressuring Percy into killing me and truthfully. I don't really want to leave. What I said before about how in the Underworld you don't need to worry about living or dying? Well, in the Underworld that may be true, but you don't feel any warmth really. You don't really have any worries, any problems. That may seem nice, but it lacks something that makes life in the Underworld horrible. No matter how happy you are to be with your old friends, there's always a sense of something missing.' She explained.

She sighed. 'It's just hard knowing that I don't really fit in anymore. I'm not truly alive, but I'm not dead either.'

'Everything is going to be okay.' He said.

'Like I said before, don't promise me that.' Gwen said.

'Well, at least we're prepared. Who knows? Maybe Nico will be able to convince his father not to let the dead up here and that will be the end of it?' Jason half joked.

'It's not going to be that easy. We're far from the end. This is just the beginning.' Gwen said.

She walked away leaving Jason with a foreboding feeling in his chest. He looked out across the ocean, Gwen's words echoing in his mind.

"_This is just the beginning…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait but it's finally up. The next one will be called Son of Mercury.<strong>


	2. AN

**I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this series. I just have lost inteerest and cannot concoct up any good ideas at all. If you would like to try your hand at Son of Mercury, go right ahead, but message me first please. I'm sorry to all those that were looking forward to it.**

**S122355**


End file.
